Kasztany
by die Otter
Summary: Romans jesienny.


**Kasztany**

_Kochany, kochany,_  
_Lecą z drzewa jak wtedy kasztany_  
_Wprost pod stopy par roześmianych, _  
_Jak rudy lecą grad._  
_Jak w noc, gdy w alejce_  
_Rudy kasztan ci dałam i serce, _  
_A ty rzekłeś trzy słowa, nic więcej, _  
_Że kochasz mnie i wiatr..._

Minerwa McGonagall szła prędko przez zasypany jesiennymi liśćmi Grimmauld Place. Była już niemal spóźniona na spotkanie Zakonu Feniksa, więc nie miała czasu podziwianie złocisto- czerwonego krajobrazu. Innego dnia z pewnością przystanęłaby choć na chwilę. Jesień była jej ulubioną porą roku, nie tylko ze względu na mnogość barw Gryffindoru wszędzie wokół. To właśnie ta pora wywoływała w niej tak wiele szczęśliwych wspomnień.  
– Minerwa! – Odwróciła się zaskoczona. Nie rozpoznała głosu mężczyzny, dopiero gdy się zbliżył wyszeptała z niedowierzaniem – Christopher... – Po chwili zmarszczyła brwi, a jaj usta ściągnęły się w wąską kreskę. – Miałeś mnie nie szukać. Taki był układ.  
– Minerwo, nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Naprawdę sądzisz, że śledziłem cię przez te trzydzieści kilka lat i dziś właśnie olśniło mnie, że powinienem cię zaczepić?  
Musiała przyznać mu rację, choć w duchu wciąż czuła się zirytowana tym niespodziewanym spotkaniem.  
– Co u ciebie słychać? – spytała jednak uprzejmie.  
– Niedawno zmarła moja żona. Wciąż nie mogę przywyknąć do budzenia się samotnie na środku podwójnego łóżka.  
– Nie wiedziałam, że byłeś żonaty. Przykro mi.  
– Dziękuję. Byliśmy ze sobą dwadzieścia trzy lata. Cher była wspaniałą kobietą. – Milczał przez chwilę, jakby jego umysł odpłynął gdzieś daleko w zaświaty. Wkrótce zreflektował się, na jego twarz powrócił ciepły uśmiech. – Chłodno dziś. Nie napiłabyś się ze mną kawy?  
– Przepraszam, Christopher, spieszę się. – W drzwiach domu pod numerem dwunastym mignęła czarna peleryna Severusa Snape'a  
– W porządku, rozumiem... Spójrz, ile kasztanów. Zupełnie jak wtedy.  
– Do widzenia. – Odeszła szybko, nie słuchając już jego dalszych słów.  
– Czego chciał od ciebie ten stary Mugol?  
– Dawny znajomy. I jest tylko rok starszy ode mnie. Czy twoim zdaniem to już wiek pogrzebowy, Severusie?  
Mruknął coś pod nosem i odszedł.

* * *

Młoda ciemnowłosa dziewczyna siedziała zamyślona na ławce w parku. Z uśmiechem patrzyła na gromadkę dzieci bawiącą się tuż obok niej. Dziewczynki układały kolorowe bukiety z liści, a chłopcy zbierali kasztany i żołędzie, co raz to rzucając nimi w kolegów, gdy tylko rodzice odwrócili głowy. Lubiła to miejsce. Mogła tu spokojnie pomyśleć, bez obawy, że spotka ją któryś ze znajomych. Wystarczyło zamienić szatę na spódnicę w szkocką kratę i szary płaszczyk, by nikt z Mugoli nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. Prawie nikt. Na ławce obok niej przysiadł właśnie młody mężczyzna o blond grzywie, przywodzącej na myśl lwa i szarych oczach, sypiących teraz wesołe iskry. Na wyciągniętej dłoni trzymał dwa dorodne kasztany.  
– Znalazłem je przed chwilą i kiedy panią zobaczyłem, od razu pomyślałem, że przypominają mi pani oczy. Są tak samo piękne, duże i lśniące. Czy przyjmie je pani zatem jako drobny podarunek?  
Spojrzała na niego zszokowana. Nie była przyzwyczajona, by mężczyźni zaczepiali ja w taki sposób. W szkole nie była zbyt popularna. Jej powaga i surowość oraz nieśmiałość odpychały rówieśników. Świetne stopnie też nie pomagały jej w nawiązywaniu kontaktów towarzyskich. Była znana jako sztywna kujonka i nikogo nigdy nie interesowało, co skrywa pod ta maską. Dorastała głównie w otoczeniu dorosłych, nic dziwnego, że w wieku dwudziestu lat zachowywała się czasem jak zgorzkniała staruszka.  
– Przyjmę jeden. Drugi niech pan zachowa dla siebie, żeby przypominał panu o moich oczach – powiedziała to jednym tchem, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język. Nie mogła uwierzyć, skąd przyszła jej odwaga, by powiedzieć coś takiego. Miała nadzieje, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt wyzywająco.  
– Zgoda. Ale w zamian za to postawię pani kawę. Proszę nie protestować. Proszę tylko powiedzieć, jak pani na imię.  
– Minerwa.  
– Christopher. Minerwa to rzymska bogini mądrości, prawda? Studiuję historię. Choć osobiście wolę dzieje nowożytne. – Nie przestając mówić złapał ją za rękę i pociągnął gdzieś wąskimi uliczkami Londynu. Choć resztki zdrowego rozsądku mówiły jej, że robi głupotę, wystarczyło spojrzenie pary roześmianych oczu, by ufnie poddała się i pozwoliła prowadzić się choćby i do siedziby Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać.

* * *

Znowu spotkała go na Grimmauld Place. Wychodził właśnie z jednego z domów. Roześmiał się na jej widok.  
– Znowu pomyślisz, że specjalnie cię śledziłem. Uwierz mi, ja tu mieszkam. Co, znowu się spieszysz? Nie odpowiadaj, nie chcę wnikać w twoje magiczne sprawy. Ale zaproszenie na kawę jest wciąż aktualne. Skrzywiła się, próbując się uśmiechnąć i odeszła. Nie martwiła się tym, że kiedy wejdzie do domu Black'ów, zniknie mu z oczu. Dawno już wiedział, że jest czarownicą.

* * *

Szli, trzymając za ręce. On niemal pożerał ją wzrokiem, ona zdawała się być pogrążona w rozmyślaniach.  
– O czym tak myślisz?  
– Zastanawiam się, jak moglibyśmy spożytkować resztę wieczoru – skłamała.  
Naprawdę myślała o tym, co najlepsza studentka Instytutu Transmutacji robi z Mugolem w jednej z najbardziej mugolskich dzielnic Londynu. Znowu zerwała się dla niego z zebrania Zakonu. Trwa straszliwa wojna, a ona bawi się w romanse, gdy jej przyjaciele ryzykują życiem. Poza tym czy związek czarownicy z Mugolem ma przyszłość? Nie potrafiła mu nawet powiedzieć, kim jest. I tak by nie uwierzył. Uznałby ją za wariatkę i rzucił. Może czas skończyć tę znajomość i poważnie zająć się studiami? Już narobiła sobie zaległości w nauce. Ale wiedziała, że się oszukuje. Choćby najbardziej jej na tym zależało, nie potrafiła zerwać z Chrisem. Wystarczyło, żeby na nią spojrzał tymi swoimi oczami, a zrobiłaby bez wahania wszystko, czego by tylko zapragnął.  
Nagle poczuła znajomy chłód. Dementorzy. Stanęła i rozejrzała się z przerażeniem, zaciskając dłoń na różdżce.  
– Ty też to czujesz? Co to może być? Nigdy wcześniej nie... – Przestała go słuchać. Skoncentrowała się na wspomnieniu matki trzymającej ja na kolanach i czytającej bajkę. To był ostatni raz, kiedy... Nie! Musi myśleć tylko o szczęśliwych chwilach. Święta z rodzicami... Nekrolog w „Proroku Codziennym". Nieee!  
– Expecto Patronum! Chris! – Chłopak z trudem podnosił się z ziemi. Twarz miał siną, palce zaciśnięte w pięści.  
– Co to było? Jak...?  
– Jestem czarownicą. A to byli Dementorzy.  
– Co? Kim jesteś?  
Po dziesięciu minutach wyjaśnień Chris wciąż patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i lękiem. W końcu spytał ostrożnie:  
– Czy mogłabyś podpalić ten krzak czarami? – Machnęła różdżką, odczekała, aż płomienie obejmą całą dziką różę.  
– Teraz mi wierzysz? Mogę go ugasić zanim ludzie się zbiegną? – Pokiwał głową, wciąż patrząc z przerażeniem na różdżkę w jej dłoni.

* * *

Zawsze miała złe przeczucia co do miejsc, które Mundungus Fletcher wybierał na tajne spotkania. Tym razem był to mugolski cmentarz. Szybko odebrała niewielką paczuszkę, nie zastanawiając się nawet, co jest w środku i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, gdy jej wzrok przykuła znajoma postać. Christopher stał kilka grobów dalej. Był zgarbiony, wydawał się być z dziesięć lat starszy. Wyglądał tak nieszczęśliwie, że przez chwilę chciała podejść i przytulić go jak za starych dobrych czasów. Ale to już niemożliwe. Przez nią.

* * *

Nie rzucił jej po tym, jak dowiedział się, kim jest. Wręcz przeciwnie. Ich związek zdawał się być nawet trwalszy teraz, gdy nie było już między nimi żadnych tajemnic. Siedzieli na podłodze w domu Chrisa i grali w szachy (całkowicie mugolskie), objadając się przy tym pasztecikami z dyni, zrobionymi przez Minerwę. Zupełnie niespodziewanie mężczyzna podniósł się i przyklęknął przed nią.  
– Minerwo, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną?  
Spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć. W końcu on odezwał się ponownie:  
– Nie musisz odpowiadać teraz. Przemyśl to, dobrze? – Skinęła głową.  
Wróciła następnego wieczora. Nie weszła nawet do środka.  
– Nie mogę za ciebie wyjść. W ogóle nie powinniśmy się już spotykać. Nie powinniśmy się byli nigdy spotykać. Nie szukaj mnie. Obiecaj, że nie będziesz mnie nigdy szukał. Żegnaj. – Odwróciła się i wybiegła z budynku. Deportowała się kilka metrów dalej. Miała jeszcze jedną wizytę do złożenia.  
– Profesorze Dumbledore, przyjmuję pańską ofertę.  
– Cieszę się niezmiernie. Witam z powrotem w Hogwarcie, profesor McGonagall.  
Dwie godziny później leżała już w swoim łóżku, obficie mocząc poduszkę łzami. Czuła, że popełniła największy błąd w swoim życiu.

* * *

– To był największy błąd w moim życiu – pomyślała. Nie wyobrażała sobie wtedy małżeństwa z Mugolem. Bała się ludzkiej obmowy. Obawiała się różnic nie do pogodzenia. Poza tym akurat dostała propozycję pracy w Hogwarcie. To była wymarzona posada wielu czarodziejów. Po śmierci profesora Brandona walczyło o nią ponad dwudziestu świetnych transfiguratorów. A Dumbledore zaproponował ją właśnie jej. Czy mogła zrezygnować z takiej szansy? Dziś znów zadawała sobie to pytanie. I nie potrafiła z całą stanowczością zaprzeczyć. Praca w Hogwarcie była wspaniałym doświadczeniem. Ale praca to nie wszystko. Z upływem lat widziała to coraz dokładniej.  
Z wahaniem podeszła do grobu, przy którym nie było już nikogo. Ukradkowym machnięciem różdżki zapaliła zgaszony przez wiatr znicz. Potem spojrzała na nagrobek i umieszczone tam zdjęcie kobiety. Była ładna.  
– Cieszę się, że cię znalazł. Że unieszczęśliwiłam wtedy na całe życie tylko siebie. – Kobieta na zdjęciu wciąż uśmiechała się ciepło. To zachęciło Minerwę. – Czy nie miałabyś nic przeciwko, gdybym spróbowała teraz coś naprawić?  
Niedługo później pukała już do drzwi jednego z domów przy Grimmauld Place, zaciskając palce na czymś ukrytym w kieszeni szaty.  
– Mówiłeś, że zaproszenie na kawę jest wciąż aktualne.  
Uśmiechnął się i zrobił krok w tył, wpuszczając ją do środka. Weszła powoli do salonu i dopiero wtedy wyjęła rękę z kieszeni. Leżały na niej dwa lśniące kasztany.

**KONIEC**


End file.
